As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling system's may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, an information handling system may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In a data center environment, a large number of information handling systems may be located within a specially designed building or group of buildings, owned and operated by a business or by a service provider that provides IT services and/or resources to the entity. Information technology (IT) administrators may be required to perform various IT management tasks. Management tasks may include, by way of example, system and network health monitoring tasks, firmware/software deployment tasks, resource provisioning tasks, control connection tasks, auditing tasks, performance monitoring and management tasks, as well as other tasks. A data center may house thousands of devices and, in such cases, the need for efficient IT management is paramount to ensure that finite IT administrator resources are used efficiently.